


Lost and Found

by pinksnowboots



Category: K-pop, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short and pointless and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time L.joe's kissed a bandmate and it probably won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A long long time ago, back when I first got into Teen Top and had no idea what L.joe's personality was like, I watched [this video](https://youtu.be/WURJc9Q_ITA?t=47s) and wrote a pointless little drabble because I couldn't find any Nieljoe fic myself. Please excuse the lack of accurate characterization and use of stage names instead of real names.
> 
> Oh, and at one point I referenced L.joe telling Niel he loved him (on camera, as fanservice). That's referring to [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMtq1GxQYmI), one of my first introductions to Teen Top and Nieljoe. And I don't have a video for it on hand, but I also reference Niel and L.joe having kissed before. On a radio show (which pre-dates the pepero gamer kiss), L.joe apologized for kissing Niel and Niel said that it was his first kiss.
> 
> Finally, this is only marginally edited because I can barely stand to reread my own writing, especially when it's more romantic and sappy than I personally like, as this is.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Chunji’s fault.

Everything awkward that happens onstage or on tv is somehow Chunji’s fault, and even though his methods are usually more subtle than physically shoving his bandmates faces together during yet another iteration of the pepero game, it still feels almost normal because Chunji fucking with them is basically a fact of life at this point.

The only thing more normal for L.joe than Chunji fucking with him is touching Niel. When he went to America, he had to learn very quickly that boys absolutely can not touch each other; years later when he returned to Korea to become an idol, he had to learn even faster that boys most certainly can touch each other and in some situations-while the camera's rolling, on stage, in front of a crowd of screaming fangirls, sometimes in private when they forgot to turn off the "idol" part of their brain-boys touching boys is actually quite encouraged.

Even though kissing Niel isn’t something that's ever happened before (except for that one time they definitely don't talk about that happened years ago, back when they still thought they actually disliked each other), it still falls under the same basic category of touching Niel, and at this point, touching Niel is something he's actually quite good at. It’s not really weird, it’s just a thing that happened and happened so fast that L.joe can’t even remember what Niel’s lips feel like 5 seconds after the fact.

Well, he can remember that they were soft. Nothing else sticks in his mind, but that could be because the fans are roaring and his ears are ringing and Chunji is laughing and all he can really focus on is that yes, Niel's lips are definitely very soft.

Niel, on the other hand, can apparently remember how it felt if the way that he’s touching his lips like he’s checking to see if they’re still there is any indication. And that, that’s a bit less normal.

They don’t talk about it later, because it’s one of those things where doing anything beyond laughing off the jokes and smooching sounds from Changjo and Ricky and the self-satisfied smirks from Chunji would officially make things Weird. 

L.joe doesn’t want things to be weird. Or at least not Weird, capital W. Weird like L.joe resting his head on Niel’s shoulder when the cameras aren't rolling and Niel complaining about it but not moving away. Weird like Byunghun telling Niel he loves him and almost forgetting whether it’s fanservice. 

But this, this shouldn’t be Weird, doesn’t have to be Weird. Niel kissed Changjo and it wasn’t Weird, L.joe’s kissed Ricky and it wasn’t Weird.

Hell, L.joe's kissed Niel and that...well, that was a little Weird, but years of pretending that it never happened eventually made the Weird mostly go away, and there’s no reason this is any different if they both work hard at feigning selective memory loss.

By the time they get back to the dorm and L.joe's retreated into his room, he's almost convinced himself that it's all just another blip on the radar, another funny story about the hijinks of his idol days that he'll tell his kids in that nebulous future that he imagines where he's married to a beautiful woman and is happy and satisfied and doesn't think about his bandmates every minute of every day and most definitely doesn't think about touching Niel.

Then Niel knocks on his door (Niel never knocks) and pokes his head in and says “Hyung, can I come in?” Walks in without waiting for an answer and sits gingerly on L.joe’s bed and looks downright skittish and it’s definitely, definitely different.

“Hyung,” Niel leans towards him, all wide eyes and big lips and seriousness and oh, that's strange because Niel is rarely serious when he's alone with L.joe. 

“Hyung, I lost something.”

L.joe’s brain reminds him that the last time their faces were this close, they kissed. In the process of trying to banish that thought, he somehow finds “Do you need me to help you find it?” slipping off his tongue.

Niel is nodding before he finishes his sentence and then suddenly L.joe remembers exactly what Niel’s lips feel like (soft, definitely soft) because they’re on his, tentative but firm, and Niel’s hands are on his hips and somehow they manage to topple over onto the bed and each other. 

The weirdest part about it is that it barely feels weird at all.

“So, did you find it?” L.joe asks breathlessly when they break apart, one hand trapped between Niel’s torso and the bed and the other still resting where it landed on the space between Niel’s throat and jaw.

“No,” Niel inches closer until he’s practically lying on top of L.joe and L.joe can feel Niel on his lips, on his body, everywhere.

“Well then,” L.joe says as he draws Niel in closer because he’s already gone fuzzy on some of the details of how Niel’s lips feel and he still barely knows how they taste and that is just. Completely unacceptable. 

“I guess we’ll just have to look harder.”


End file.
